


boy/girl

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: kiibo wonders what they are. (a rant abt societal norms disguised as a fanfic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	boy/girl

It's hard to explain what Kiibo is.

If not a boy or girl, then what are they?

They don't know.

They really, truly don't know.

They get called he, and that's okay, they don't mind, but they're not male.

They get called she, and that's okay, they don't mind, but they're not female.

What are they?

Maybe they are a boy, and they're just denying it.

And while that label fits, it can so easily be torn off of them.

Perhaps they're a crude mixture of both.

No. That's not it. You have to be one or the other, right?

..Right?

Right.

I mean, everybody else in the school is a boy or a girl, and everybody they have ever met has been a boy or a girl, so it'd make sense for them to be a boy or a girl, because that's what they have to be, that's what everyone else is, because it just makes sense, because you HAVE to be a boy or a girl, because otherwise, what are you?

'Because otherwise, what are you?'

These words spring through Kiibo's head as they sit in their dorm, right on their bed, their black blankets roughly thrown aside without any care, a pillow on the floor after being tossed out of pure frustration, frustration that is still bubbling inside them, frustration that can't be released, frustration that won't go away, frustration that continues to build up as the seconds pass, frustration that refuses to leave, frustration that can't be abandoned, frustration that may never get a resolve, frustration that may just never be fixed.

Fixed.

They don't need to be fixed, because theres nothing wrong with them. Because every robot probably experiences this at some point, every robot probably experiences the sheer confusion that they're experiencing right now, but they don't know, because they're not like other robots, they were never assigned a designation of male or female, they're not male and they're not female, so what are they, they don't know, so they try to learn, but they never can, because nobody ever knows either.

And why do they have to be a boy or a girl, anyway? Why is being a boy or a girl so important? Why is them being neither so evil, so purely despicable, so terrible and awful that it's somehow a big deal? Why does this matter? Why can't they celebrate being unique and different, why isn't being unique and different considered a good thing rather than bad, why can't they just be themselves instead of dancing like a little puppet for society?

They don't know the answer to that, but they want to know the answer. They want to realize why anybody actually cares, how anybody can ever think that it actually matters, and they somehow can't find a single reason to actually decide they're a boy or a girl other then they just have to.

They let out a long drawn out sigh as they stand up, hearing the bed squeak underneath them as it adjusted to not having their weight on it. They don't know how they managed to have all these thoughts, and they don't know how their opinions evolved so fast.

Kiibo doesn't know alot of things, they think. But they're okay with not knowing those things. Because they'll learn.

And, in the meantime, they'll figure out what to label themselves.


End file.
